Positivity
by mandaree1
Summary: Steven's moms are weird, but in a good way.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe!**

 **Title: Positivity**

 **Summary: Steven's moms are weird, but in a good way.**

 **Warnings: Human AU, brief mentions of self-harm.**

 **...**

"Amethyst, I know it's not easy for you to be awake this early, but _please_ pull your face out of the oatmeal."

Amethyst, in turn, did not pull her face out of her bowl of oatmeal, merely shifting so she could sluggishly blink at Pearl, chin sunken deep into the mushy substance. "'M eating."

Pearl sniffed and brushed that one stubborn lock out of her face. "We have spoons for a reason."

"I hate this family," she said, then dabbed, then konked out into her bowl with a loud snore.

The tall Gem sighed, rubbing her face. "I'm sorry about this, Connie."

"It's okay, ma'am," the young girl replied sheepishly. "I'm just happy she came to have brunch with us."

A loud _thunk!_ and monotone, "Ow," had all of them jumping. Garnet came into the beach house with a grimace, rubbing her head. "Hit the porch light again," she explained gruffly, sitting down. "Thanks for making brunch, Pearl."

"I keep tellin' ya', G," Amethyst grumbled. "Those high-heels are gonna get you killed."

She shrugged. "I like being tall."

"You're already tall."

"I like being tall _er_." Garnet shifted slightly and reluctantly pulled her shoes off, not wanting to step on toes- literally. Steven held his hands out, but she shook her head and raised them out of reach. "Oatmeal first, _then_ pretty shoes."

Steven pouted, sticking his tongue out. "But I wanna be tall too!"

She reached out to gently ruffle his hair, smiling just a little. "You won't be tall if you don't eat."

* * *

Amethyst had three major modes in the beach house. Sleeping, sleepy, and coffee. No one in the family liked to admit it, but it was remarkably clear that her third-shift job was slowly but surely ruining her. Some people are built for those kinds of hours; Amethyst wasn't. Likewise, Garnet's long hours made her a bit clumsy, hitting porch lights and tripping over her own feet.

Pearl, an accountant, completely understood, but she did her best to keep a good outward appearance around the house. She kept her suit tidy and ironed, her flats shiny, and her nails typically painted robin's egg blue. It was like a challenge to herself- to see how far she could work the look.

So, even though Connie was undeniably the newest addition to the household, and only rarely there, she kind of knew that something was wrong when she walked through the door to find her on the couch in mom jeans and an old tank top, sipping a soda. Her flats were still present, still shiny, and she didn't doubt that they'd make the same clack-clack noise when they moved. "Oh. Um. Hi, ma'am. Where's Steven?"

"Hmm?" Her head jerked up, startled out of a daydream. "Hello, Connie. He's in the bathroom."

"Oh." She shuffled her feet. "Okay."

Pearl patted the spot next to her. "Come on up. I'm _fine_ , really."

Connie reluctantly pulled herself onto the couch. "Did you not sleep good?"

"That implies I slept at all," she replied. Pearl held out the soda, which Connie willingly took a sip from, avoiding her eye. She glanced down at her own attire. "Oh, dear. I suppose I gave you quite a shock."

"No, ma'am," Connie answered- you know, like a liar- and gave the drink back. "Are those... burns?"

Pearl held up her hand. Old red blotches stretched down her arm and across her midsection. A long, roping one went across her neck. "They were, once. My house caught fire when I was a little girl."

"Oh."

Pearl tapped the girl's wrist, where a cut went across the side of it. "I've noticed you have one of your own."

"Oh," she repeated, covering it. "That."

"Did I say something wrong?"

Connie shook her head. "It's just embarrassing. I kinda... had a glass blow up on me?"

Her eyes got very wide. "How on _Earth_ did you manage that?"

"I was heating up milk, and I guess it got too hot. There were others, but they healed up," she said sheepishly. "It looks really cool, but it's kind of stupid."

"I imagine that's pretty normal." Pearl nudged her. "But it makes us look all the more awesome, so that's a plus."

* * *

Amethyst rubbed her eyes as she opened and closed the door behind her, slouching and wet. The storm outside could've at least has the decency to be lukewarm. "Ugh. I hate my stupid pride for not letting me bring an umbrella."

"Heya, Amethyst!"

Her head snapped up, eyes fixing on Steven as he played video games. She checked the time on her phone. "Have I gone crazy, or should you be in school?"

"Ha, yeah..." He smiled awkwardly. "Promise not to be mad?"

She crossed her fingers. "Scout's honor."

"I may or may not have gotten suspended. And walked home. By myself."

Amethyst blinked at him. Blinked at him again. Rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Well, I might not be mad, but Pearl and Garnet are gon' be _pissed_ when they find out."

"I kinda figured," he admitted sheepishly. "I'm getting in my final play sesh. Wanna join me?"

"I'll watch."

Amethyst changed out of her work outfit and into her PJs, crawling up on the boy's cushy bed. She had her own cot and messy room, just like everyone else, but they had done their best to make sure he had the best of everything, and that included sleeping spots. "So. Why didja fight _the man_?"

"I didn't. Connie did."

"Why did _Connie_ fight _the man_?"

Steven sighed and gently set his controller down. "A couple kids were making fun of me 'cause I'm fat. Connie got into a fight with them, and I got into trouble by association when I pulled her away."

"Did she win?"

"Oh, she won _hardcore_."

"Awesome."

"I thought so."

She scooched forward a little to pat his shoulder. "Look, dude. Some people are just built big. You could lose all the weight in the world, and chances are you're just gonna be a super wonky-lookin' Greg."

"I know, I know. Amethyst?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you ever get made fun of?"

Amethyst barked out a laugh. "Oh, heck yeah. Still do. I'm kind of a mess, Steven."

He grimly pointed at the thin lines on her wrists and arms. "Is that why you have those?"

"Huh?" She held her hand up to the light. "Oh, right, those. I forgot about them. Or maybe I just pretended to myself." Amethyst reached out to ruffle his hair, expression mixed. "Do me a favor, Steven; don't follow in my footsteps."

"I won't," he promised. "I won't be like anybody. I'm just gonna be like me."

"Heck yeah, dude. That's the best way to be."

 **Author's Note: I should just note that this idea came to me while I was trying to sleep, completely drained of energy, and with a mild headache. There's no real beginning or end to it- it just kinda _is._ I guess this counts as one long oneshot about positivity, most of it relating to the body, and I'm always down for that.**

 **-Mandaree1**


End file.
